Super mario bros-Bowser version
by Aeromenca
Summary: When Bowser tries to get his troops fired up for another assault of peach's castle, he sees Mario spying on him in disguise. Before he can do anything, Mario and Luigi are kidnapped and taken away. Bowser rescues them, and they return to the ground, with a new ally named Christina. But then the villain Darange, king of darkness strikes up a scheme to take over the world..
1. Mario and Luigi kidnapped!

**so I've decided to make a less mature fanfic in hopes of racking up more views. This doesn't mean it's bad, however. Give this story a chance, and I'm sure you will love it. If youve never read any of my other stories, go freaking read them! Without further ado, heres super Mario bros.-Bowser version**

* * *

In bowser's castle...

Bowser was giving a motivational speech to his tired koopa-troop. Bowser was yelling into a microphone placed on a podium, with his son a couple feet back. The koopalings were a couple feet being bowser junior, quietly whispering about various things amongst themselves. The assembled troops accounted for every type of enemy in the koopa troop, as well as a couple "invaders".

"IM SICK AND TIRED OF LOSING TO THAT STUPID RED RAT MARIO! EVERY TIME I LOSE! GRAAAAAHHH! NOW IM NOT PINNING THIS ON ANY OF YOU GUYS FOR ONCE. YOU HEARD ME RIGHT, THIS ISNT YOUR FAULT. WELL, PARTIALLY, BUT IM BLAMING MYSELF FOR THIS LOSS! WE'RE CHANGING UP OUR PLANS! I NEED A COUPLE VERY SMART MINIONS TO HELP ME CREATE AN EVIL PLAN THAT CANNOT POSSIBLY FAIL. ERR...WELL, THE BEST CHANCES OF SUCCESS, THAT IS. MARIO IS GOOD, I'LL GIVE HIM THAT. BUT IF WE ARE TO WIN, WE NEED A GOOD PLAN, WELL TRAINED, FIERCE, POWERED UP FORCES, A BACKUP PLAN AND I'LL NEED EVERONE TO CO-OPERATE! IS THIS CLEAR?" Bowser gave a riled up but un-motovated Koopa troop an empowering speech

"Yes, this is very clear." The crowd responded, bored

"I. CANT. HEAR. YOU! GET RILED UP FOR SUCCESS OR SUFFER THE WRATH OF MY FIREBALLS!" Bowser yelled

"THIS IS VERY CLEAR! WE WILL CREATE A NEW PLAN TO CONQUER PEACH! WE WILL WIN FOR ONCE! KOOPA-TROOP! KOOPA-TROOP! KOOPA-TROOP!" the crowd chanted

"GOOD! BOWSER JUNIOR, LUDWIG, WENDY, ROY, LARRY, MORTON, LEMMY, AND IGGY! GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE!" Bowser yelled

Bowser junior walked up the three feet that separated him from his father while the koopalings walked up and surrounded the two, all eight waiting for instruction. The assembled crowd left the meeting place to return to theur everyday duties, leaving behind a couple unwanted faces, which bowser junior noticed and tried to tell his father sbout.

"Alright I need you guys to help me here. We have to win! With all of you helping me create a plan, we...

*Bowser junior notices the unwanted faces*

"Cannot lose. But, i.." Bowser trailed off as he noticed his son looking somewhere but at his face, confusing him

"Son, what are you looking ?" Bowser asks his so

All of the koopalings and bowser turn and see the likes of Mario and luigi, who were only there to confront bowser based on a rumor.

"What do you want?! Get the freak out of my castle!" Bowser yelled

"Look, I know you are eager to kick my butt, but I haven't even done anything yet." Bowser finished innocently

"Where's this so called 'terminator'?" Luigi asked, getting straight to the point

"What the heck are you talking about? Terminator...?" Bowser trailed off and looked at his assembled helpers, who all looked at him and shrugged

"Listen, I don't know what you're talking abou" bkwser replied

"He doesn't look like hes lying..." Mario whispered to luigi

"Who told you this information again?" Luigi asked, forgetting to whisoer

"Some guy named reta glory..." Mario answered, also forgetting to lower his volume

"Reta glory..that name sounds famaliar..." bowser trailed off, trying to find the answer

Just then, a little toad walked through the door of the castle.

"Whaaa..." bowser didn't get time to finish as the toad turned into a giant blue blob, revealing its true form.

"I am reta glory. I am here to kidnap the esteemed mario brothers." Reta glory stated

Noone said a thing as reta glory looked straight down and found his targets. He grabbed the mario bros then turned into a giant bird and flew out the castle, creating a giant bird shaped hole where he fkew. Bowser immediately ran out the door and looked up to se the bird flying away.

His children ran after him, wondering where bowser was going.

Bowser got into a koopa-troop plane, a prototype plane that has never been used before, and prepared to fly after the bird.

"Kids. I'm going after mario and luigi. Take care of the castle while I'm gone. I'm using this plane, don't worry I've tested it myself, it works fine. Make sure the koopa-troop stays loyal to us while I'm gone. See you soon!" Bowser said as he revved up the engine, then flew after the giant bird, leaving his kids behind to wave goodbye and return to their duties.

That's it for now. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and can't wait for more. Until next time, bmaniamawesome here, signing off.


	2. Reta Glory's plan and bowser's plane!

chapter** two, coming right up! Here's chapter two guys. I really have nothing to say but read my other stories, please. Without further ado, an awfully cheery bmaniamawesome presents to you chapter two of super Mario bros.-Bowser version! Also, I lied in the previous chapter, there will be lemons(like usual). I'll give you guys advanced warning, so I can keep this story suitable for kids. If you're not at least 16, eff off my lemons. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own the characters, just the plot of my stories and any OC (original characters) like reta glory. I do own her, so only i can use her. The characters are otherwise owned by nintendo, and I have no right to say otherwise.**

* * *

mario woke up in a daze being clutched by a giant bird. Mario tried to shake free, but to no seems like he was awoken by none other than his brother luigi, who was yelling at him to wake up from the birds other claw. Right after that, the bird dropped them and they fell to their deaths. Mario shook himself awake from the terrifying and..now that he looked around...oddly mirroring reality. He was stuck in a castle caged up along with his brother luigi. It was very dark in the room they were currently in, but it was bright enough to see each others faces.

"Good, mario, you're awake!" Luigi called over to him

"We need to get out if here!" Mario called back

"Not going to happen. We just need you guys to take care of something for us, then we'll let you go..." Reta glory said, stepping out from the shadows

"What do you need us to take care of...?" Mario trailed off

"Oh...we need you to take care of...any guards that get...urges...so to speak..." Reta glory elaborated

Mario and luigi's eyes widened, as they knew the belonged to someone else respectively, but who were they to turn down free sex(A/N-if you don't know what this is, look it up so your intellengence quotient (IQ) will go up, but don't watch any videos, K?)? Besides, they didn't excatly have a choice, as they were at reta glory's mercy. Reta glory walked over and unlocked mario and luigi's cages, leaving them standing there, waiting for their first victim.

"First, take care of...this girl.."reta glory requested, picking a guard up by the collar, throwing her in and walking out if the room, shutting the door behind her.

Mario and luigi looked at each other, then decided to check the girl out. The girl reta glory threw in was admittingly the hottest mario and luigi had ever seen. She was about 5'6", with a nice hourglass frame. She had long brunette hair (A/N-for the kids, brunette=brown), sea blue eyes, and nice, supple lips. Her breasts were nice D cup, bigger that even peach or daisy's. Mario and luigi walked up to the girl, who sat down seductively, winking at them. This caused mario and luigi to get extremely turned on, their penis growing to max length, which the girl noticed as rather got closer.

"Aww..are we geting excited?" The girl teased

Mario and luigi looked at each other and smirked. This girl was going to be a fun fuck(A/N-first cuss word after 1708 words. *pats himself on back*)they walked up to the girl and luigi started to caress her ass,while mario started to kiss her.

* * *

World 1 for bowser-sky armada

for the first time ever, bowser found himself trying to save the mario brothers from certain trouble instead of attacking them, trying to kill them, playing sports with them, or even helping them. Bowser knew excatly why he was doing this, also. He wanted to kill thme HIMSELF. They were HIS rivals, HIS enemies, fuck, bowser knew that they were basically his best friends, and that he could expect a fun, fair fight from them, even if he cheated. The fact that they always won didn't dis-courage bowserat all. He wanted to save them so he could have a fair, fun fight with them after he saved them.

All of those kinds of thoughts were running through bowser's head as he expertly wove around the attacking armada of enemy planes, causing them to ram into each other, friendly fire to occur very often, and bowser escaped through it all. There were mostly regular planes, with tinted black cockpits, wings shaped like a Latias or latios's wings, colored green, and red propellers with green bodies, and the tail wings were colored black. They had two small cannons equipped, one on each wing, each shooting rapid-fire slightly homing, neon yellow bullets, which bowser dodged using barrel rolls(star fox reference. If you don't know what barrel roll is, you've been living under a rock your whole life.), expertly timed shields and the occasional missile to intercept some if the bullets.

Bowser's plane was colored like him. It had a yellow propeller, yellow underside of the body, yellow wings and tail-wings, with a tinted green cockpit, green body which even had spikes on it, all along with a bowser face on the front, with bowser's red Mohawk sticking out from near the propeller along with two horns sticking out the sides as well. It had six cannons, two on the front wings that shot the same bullets as the enemy planes did, only faster and with more power to them. There were two directly behind the cockpit, which fired smaller bullet bills and bowser could control the angle they aimed at and even the height of the cannons up to a foot raised, allowing for 360 degree shooting, which you could imagine how useful that was (EXTREMELY). And two on the back wings, facing behind him, they shot special mario flames a short distance infinitely, with a infininte gas producing stone and a sample of mario's fireball(think super smash fireball, not fire mario fireball) held in orb with an infinite fire producing stone(it needed a sample) on the inside of the plane. It then had two spouts dividing up the flame and curved tubes (mario's final smash curved)two re-create the effect of the mario finale. The plane was ridiculously overpowered(think mega Rayquaza overpowered)already and I haven't even gotten to the cockpit features yet. the cockpit had a reversed camera so bowser could see behind him, along with special one way-tinted glass so bowser could see perfectly fine but the enemies couldnt even tell if he was in there(robo controlled planes were common the time)it had a cushioned seat built specifically for bowser and turbo boost controls and hyper-space functions as well. Mario and luigi helped build bowser this plane, and in return, bowser helped build mario and luigi similar planes customized for the two brothers.

"Heh, thanks mario, and don't worry I'm coming to save you..." Bowser trailed off as he saw a ton if planes appear to fight him.

**cliffhangar! Well, not really but bowser's 'prototype' plane kicks ass! He had alot of practice with it, so he's a really good pilot in it. There will be lemons in later chapters, but I will give you a fair warning, okay? Anyways, check out my other stories if you haven't already. Until next time, bmaniamawesome here signing off!**


	3. Christina's lust and true beauty (lemon)

**alright, the third chapter of the ever growing super Mario bros.-Bowser version. this one will have some lemony goodness and some intense aerial combat that rivals that of WWII(fuck you, Hitler!), actually, I lied about the combat, but there will be a juicy, dirrty lemon...ehehe..stay tuned, awesome pwners clan. anyways, without further ado, enjoy the new chapter!**

**disclaimer: I don't own Mario or any of the characters, just the plot of this story.**

* * *

when Mario woke up, he was next to his brother, who was careseeing a random guard's ass. Mario himself was balls deep in her lower lips, frightening him until he remembered what reta glory had requested from the "esteemed Mario brothers".

_That's weird...were known for our heroics, not for our sex appeal..._Mario thought to himself

_whatever, villains are weird sometimes. I'm just going to wake up Luigi and get tf out of here. _mario thought to himeslef, dismissing the request from his "strange" list

Mario shook his brother awake, and he woke up to see a seen that made him start to freak out. Mario remembered just then, and pulled out of the guard immediately. Luigi removed his hand from her butt and looked at Mario as if to ask "did we really do something like this?"

Mario decided to answer his question verbally and did so, causing his brother to gasp at his response.

"yes, yes we did, Luigi." Mario answered verbally, sighing

"Well, let's get the fuck out of here." Luigi responded, walking towards the giant black doors, each having a handle, grabbing a hold of the right one, pulling on them hard, groaning loudly as he did so, not to mention the loud banging noise the door made

"Here, let me help." Mario said, walking up to the door and grabbing the other handle, causing a light clanking noise

The two pulled hard, their eyes squeezed shut, and while groaning extremely loudly, but still failing. The door made an extremely load clanging noise as they let go, but not quite dis-couraged yet. They were about to try again when they were pulled away from the doors by the guard from last night, a lustful look on her face as she pulled them VERY close.

"Did you get hotter..?" Mario asked, almost purring

"Mario! we belong to some...oh. my. Gooooossshhh..." luigi was interrupted by the guard getting close, pulling him into an amazing kiss, the best one he has ever had, her hands massaging his hardening quickly package, clearly having none of luigi's resistance this time

She broke off the kiss before giving luigi a lustful, but slightly sheepish look, making him REALLY get a hard on. While she was kissing luigi, mario snuck up behind her, but waited for just the right time to move. Right when she gave luigi the look, mario tried to strip her panties, but she saw the move coming, and spun around, holding her leg out, tripping the brothers up, thus causing them to fall down and hit the ground, letting out minor groans if pain, but gave her dirty looks,starting to make her wet.

"Mmmm...I'm actually wet...for the first time...you two caused it, so you are getting a very special pre-eeSENTT!" The guard was interrupted from her little confession by luigi, who got up and did some majorly hot stuff

Luigi got up right in the middle of her little confession and right as she was about to finish her sentence, he wrapped one arm around her stomach, and the other went down to feel her pussy. Luigi figured out that she was not lying, not that he cared, as he would've done it manually had she not already been wet. He still made her wetter, though.

"Babe, I never got your name...and I must say, you are the hottest girl ive ever seen. But, you raped us last night-not cool." Luigi whispered in her ear, not turning her on, which she was kind of mad about.

"I never got your name, either. My name is christina. I'm not a slut, but I'd be more than happy to act like one just for you two..." thecnow named christina whispered back, the last part ina VERY seductive tone.

While she finished the last part, she didn't even bother being Suttle as she reached down and stroked luigi's mrmber, REALLY turning him on.

Luigi thought mario was bring left out, and he knew christina was busy, or...

"YOUD BETTER GET BUSY, CHRISTINA! GET DOWN THERE. AND DONT EVER, EVER, EVER FORGET ABOUT MY BROTHER! EVEN IF I'M WALKING IN HIS SHADOWS, I STILL LOVE HIM!" Luigi yelled extremely loudly, the last part so loud that christina became extremely wet, whilst meanly pushing christina down to the ground very hard while looking at his brother, who just stood up.

Mario walked over and held his fist out for a fistbump, luigi, not even fucking bothering to think even once about doing it as he just did it.

"Thanks brother! I will make sure that you NEVER are in my shadow EVER again!" Mario declared

"No you wont. BUT I STILL WONT TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID, EVER!" Luigi yelled the last part at christina, who, to the surprise of the brothers was fingering herself while crying, really making luigi feel bad too.

"Before i be rude here, you'd better believe i'm going to do that!" Mario declared again, crossing his fingers before holding them out for a 'I ever break a promise secured with this, im dead

"BECAUSE I'LL NEVER, EVER BREAK A PROMISE SECURED WITH THIS!" the brothere yelled in unison, making christina finger herself faster whike looking up and crying harder

"Now...Luigi, shut the fuck up, you bastard! Look at her, you have hurt her!" Mario said, shoving his bro next to her

To mario's complete and utter shock, she stopped crying and fingering herself while crawling on top of luigi.

"Yeah...and you'd better apologize or else things get unbearable for BOTH of you..." christina said just loud enough for both bros to hear clearly

"What will you do?" Luigi said mockingly, shocking her off, but to his surprise, she crawled right back to within two feet of luigi, and started to finger herself

"OH SHIT! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Luigi yelled panickingly, his heart starting to panic as well

"Apologize and I won't do it, instead YOU can do me..." christina said with a wink, but crawled over to Luigi and climbed on top of him.

Luigi barely had the thought if saying something before she kissed him lustfully, quickly wanting admittance to his mouth.

Let me in or I'll make you let me in. Christina revealed her telekinetic powers to the bros

You have... luigi began but was cut off

What!? You...Mario began but was also cut off, and thrown into the lava surrounding the 10 feet wide concrete platform going across the room (don't worry, it's mario, who's o.p., and the King of awesome-me, I pledged to NEVER, EVER put any deaths in my fanfics, even if it is mario...maybe...NO!, at least for now...were talking about here, so you can bet your crush's virginity that he's fineee)

SHUT UP! I mean, how rude of me...christina said in a hurt tone, but had a very turning on grin in her face

Christina...luigi began, but christina read his mind

With pleasure... she moaned, forcing his mouth open with her psychic powers

Screw you! Luigi said, christina allowed him to finish This time

Yess pleeasee! I want you sooo bad... christina said in a tone so whiny and seductive, and dont forget her puppy dog eyes and the cutest pout youll ever seem and luigi just about slapped her, but didn't quite reach her as she distanced and grabbed his hands

"I know you want me..." luigi cut her off, making her give him an 'oh really?' face

Christina sealed his mouth with her psychic powers, turning into another girl.

Christina turned into a 5'6" girl with long pink hair, pink eyes, absolutely adorable clothing on(mostly because there was little),wearing a bright pink partly see-through short shirt with matching panties and socks, with no bra or arms were about 2 and a half feet long, her legs a couple inches longer than that. She had double D size breasts, which were absolutely gorgeous. She then started to finger herself, moaning loudly and staring as she did so, knowing that she was driving luigi up a wall, but she re-inforced his sanity by jumping slightly closer and telekinectally sending him a message.

Don't wor...please, be gentle..on second thought, I deserve what i, hearing. Akso, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. Christina instead apologized, knowing she screwed up, but still kept pleasuring herself.

Just then, mario jumped up from the lava, his eyes glowing bright yellow and barely didn't punch her, him barely seeing her absolutely gorgeous new form and tried to grab her ass, and actually did, causing christina to stop fingering herself and realize she was in for it, which she pleaded for mercy with her puppy dog eyes as luigi got up slowly, with a MEAN look on his face as he snarled at her, his eyes also glowing bright yellow.

"YOU...THREW...MY...MOTHER...FUCKING...BROTHER...INTO...THE...LAVA...NOW...YOURE...GOING...TO...GET...IT...!" Luigi slowly stated in a "IM FUCKING KILLING YOU AND EATING YOU FOR BREAKFAST!" tone, making christina almost cry out if fear and sadness as he approached

Mario didnt approach and looked ALOT less likely to at the very, VERY, VERY BARE MINUMUM, fuck her so hard that she wouldn't be able to walk period for a whole month.

"P-please...i-I'm sorry..." christina stammered, scared, and moved but towards mario, that littke movement sending mario after her, but WAY faster.

The two plumbers approached her, growling all the way, also readying their final smashes, but christina as a last resort grabbed them both using her psychic powers and pulled them right next to her, one bro in each hand.

"I don't want to do this, I really dont, please, stop or I'll have to...kill you.."christina pleaded, barely stopping from crying, which immediately made them madder, but made them normal again.

"YOULL..WHAT...NOW, YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK THIS SHIT! ugh..I want her soo bad..." luigi gave up his act, his eyes returning to normal

"DAMN IT LUIGI! WE HAD HER!" Mario yelled right in his ear

The two immediately stopped argueing when christina set them both down gently, stripping them if their clothing, her taking precaution in placing a finger over their mouths

"What do I have to do to convince you..?" Christina asked, letting luigi take off her panties, revealing the thing he so badly wanted, and imediately spun her stance around and knocked her down, her open mouth falling onto mario's dick, before eating her out mercilessly, making her lose her ability to do anything but moan sharply, which she had to release mario's dick to do, but he pushed her right back down on it.

"Suck it.." Mario began but was stopped by him instantly gushing his fluids WAY early and passing out, much to luigi's surprise.

Anyone else who wants to call me a slut? Christina said, looking at luigi, who guiltily looked downwards.

It's okayy...I always liked you more than that idiotic brother of yours, so let me show you my love...christina thought

Not before I hear you moan and cum all over my face! NO TELEKINETIC BULLSHIT FOR THE REST OF ANY SEX WE HAVE! Luigi yelled

Okayy...I can do that...but I'm all yours..christina was about to continue, before luigi resumed eating her out, but more mercilessly this time, causing christina to leak some juices and spun around so that she was facing luigi and could look into his eyes, but luigi had to momentarily stop, much to his dis-appointment.

She then took off her shirt, but left on her socks, before giving luigi the resume look. Luigi resumed, and showed her absolutely no mercy as he eat her out, and gave both of her tits a handjob, causing her to gasp sharply before letting out a long, loud pleasure filled moan before giving luigi her warning.

"I'm gonna cum!" Christina shouted, cumming as she said that, blowing her load all over luigi's face, him eating it all up

"Now, I'm not going to suck you off..instead, you WILL make me yours..."christina said lustfully as luigi obeyed and picked her up, and quickly put it in before quickly setting her okwn, with him on top.

Luigi then grabbed both of her legs and put them behind him, before boldly stating something as he ripped through her hymen like it was just another Goomba he killed.

"No mercy, not even an ounce!" Luigi declared as he shredded through her hymen, and continued to thrust mercilessly, despite the blood coming out of her HOT pussy.

OOOOOWWWWW! christina yelled to luigi telekinectely, and gave him a 'OH NO YOU DONT!' look as she froze him in place for a couple minutes, all the while glaring at luigi.

After she was ready, she let luigi continue, him doing just that, still showing no mercy, causing both of them to moan loudly, moaning in pure bliss, luigi unable to talk, whilst christina made sure he understood something as he pounded her wet pussy, the juices acting as lubricant as he slid in and out.

You're getting my revenge later..she thought before going back to moaning along with luigi. After a couple more seconds luigi screamed as he came, while christina did the same moments later, while luigi started to fall due to his legs giving out, christina purposevely keeping their cum inside her, before and pushing luigi off of her while quickly jumping on top of him, letting the juices spill all over him, giving him a 'what now' look before luigi they kissed her, which she happily returned. They kissed for a few minutes before falling asleep on top of each other.

**So, how was that? Good right? I thought so. Nothing else to say other than expect rapid updates from me and peace out!**


	4. Review chapter number I

**Fresh off of a detailed and complex lemon, we have our first review chapter! yayy! {Not realky. This is short (not so much later, so not looking forward to those..ugh..)} anyways, lets just get this over with! This will also answer any questions anyone has, btw.**

* * *

mario-mario brother. Got kidnapped by reta glory after infiltrating bowser's castle trying to find out about the exterminator, which reta glory created as a setup to kidnap him.(thus goes for luigi too, keep that in mind)sex count-0 (raped after being knocked out along w/luigi by christina, knocked out for calling christina a slut)other girls(non princesses)-none

Powers- fireballs, brotherly love

Luigi-Mario brother. Sex count-1(raped after being knocked out alongside mario, made christina his-aka. Fucked her.)Other girls (non princesses)-christina

Powera- fireballs, brotherly love

Bowser-set off to rescue the mario brothers from reta glory. Flying his 'prototype' bowser plsne, which has all kinds of cool ass powers weapons and functions. Current location-airship armada (W1)

Powers-breathing fire, skilled pilot

Christina- tossed in the castle room to have sex with mario and luigi after she had sex with another girl. She likes both of them, but likes luigi more and even let him take her virginity after knocking mario out for calling her a slut. Sex count-2 (raped mario and luigi after knocking them out, had sex with luigi, taking her virginity-how she didn't break it the first time-I don't fucking kopw. Ask her.)Other boys (any at all)-luigi

Powers-reading minds, psychic control, very, very sex and beautiful

And finally (woo-fucking-hoo, I'm already bored, imagine me editing stuff-honestly*sighs*)

Reta glort-kidnapped mario and luigi and took them to her castle after setting them up for this. Threw the two close brothers in with the extremely sex and beautiful christina, who raped them after knocking them out. She then proved her sexiness and how much she likes the two, especially luigi.

**alright. There's the review chapter. I think I did a good job of summarizing the important parts of the story. The king of awesome is outta here!**


	5. Reta glory is weak! More problems part I

**Fresh off of a review chapter, so you have the story stuck in your head twice and had any questions answered. Anyways, i, aeromenca present to his aero benders or loyal followers, chapter five of super Mario bros.-bowser version!**

**Dis-claimer-you already know what goes here, right? no?*sighs* I DONT OWN MARIO! just the plot of this story, reta glory, and sexy, sexy christina..**

**Chepristina: come here, king awesome. Lemme make you feel like a king.**

**Me: enjoy the chapter, I'm going to fuck christina. peace!**

* * *

bowser was still busy with the stupid airplanes, using his expert pilot skills and his extremely powerful plane to outmanuver or destroy them, or both. Bowser could see the enemy castke, holding his arch-rivals, the mario brothers. Bowser had other problems besides reta glory...other VILLIANS to be specific. Besides reta glory kidnapping ,ario and luigi, bowser had gotten a call on his plane's air dial system about someone called...dreamia who apparently put half of the mushroom kingdom to sleep.

all of these thoughts were running through bowser's head as he expertly wove through the fields of planes, inching closer and closer to the castle.

"How many damn planes do these losers have!?" Bowser yelled put loud as he turned on his ultra-mode

Ultra mode allowed bowser to travel at about 1000 mph, powered by the twin fire spouts inside the engine. At the same time, the cannons would be going crazy, shooting at ridiculous speeds, up to 50 misses in 20 sexonds. Bowser clicked on his hyper-belt as he jetted forwards at 1000 mph. 5 seconds later, bowser was at the front door of the random floating castle, which was just a copy paste of the king dedede castle from kirby, except the pink paint. Bowser rolled his eyes and ran inside the castle to see none other than reta glory waiting for him.

"Outta my way, reta fucker!" Bowser insulted as he ran past, punching reta glory right in the face.

He ran into the door that lead to where he figured prisoners would be kept and used his new grappling hook to grab mario, luigi, and their girl friend out if the lava filled room, all without budging an inch from his spot at the doorway. He beckoned fir the three to come along, and they did so without a word. All three if them punched Reta glory in the face as they came by, bowser using his grappling hook to drag her along and throw her off if the edge of the world. Christina then teleported the four to bowser's castle to plan their next move.

"You can teleport!?" Mario asked in shock

"Mmhhmm...I'm also a princess, so luigi...you are mine now!" Christina revealed, winking at luigi, who smirked

"Snort...PAH! We have other problems! Dreamia is trying to put all of the mushroom kingdom to sleep! We gotta stop her! Let's go!" Bowser changed the subject

And with that christina teleported them right in front of dreamia, who was...a bit busy putting a toad to sleep.

She turned around and noticed them, and seemed bored.

_**to be continued...**_

**Yep...reta glory is a measly intro boss! This story is going to basically be the next mario and luigi game! With sex! Yeah! Until next time, aeromenca is out of this place, riding his tornado! Take care!**


	6. Truth! The real villain?

**alright, somehow, I found the motovation to write this. It will likely be very short, but extremely important all the same. Last time, we had christina reveal that she was a princess, and bowser finally rescued the mario bros! I just came up with the idea for my newest fanfic. Yes! Anyways, heres an important, but short chapter for you guys.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own mario**

* * *

Christina faced off against dreamia, clearly not scared of her one bit. Christina radiated pink waves off of her, and when they hit mario, luigi, and...bowser..? Bowser had suddenly vanished, nowhere to be seen. The two remaining other people still there were getting their courage boosted every time a pink wave hit them. Luigi felt all-powerful, with his powers, amazing charm, and now his incredible courage.

Dreamia rolled her eyes at christina's pink waves, clearly not impressed. Christina then held up her hand, and summoned three blackish-red circular waves of energy. They hit dreamia, and she suddenly froze in place, un-moving before her eyes rolled to the back of her head, at the very least, in a coma.

Mario and luigi instantly recognized that attack, and ran over to christina, mario thoughtlessly ripping off her clothes to reveal her beautiful naked form, which she didn't bother covering. Luigi just kissed her briefly on the lips, before facepalming at mario's actions.

"Um...bro. we've already seen for a fact that she's not that blue guy...I dont mind seeing this...uhm...frame out in the open, though." Luigi reminded mario

Mario stopped doing his actions and rose up to face-palm himself. He then gasped in shock, staring at something right behind luigi and christina.

Luigi and christina turned around to see a fiery hand slowly floating towards them, about 50 or so feet away. Mario turned and ran the other direction the instant the two turned around, laughing. Luigi and christina simply stared at the hand fpr a brief moment before christina realized what was going on.

"Tsk. Tsk. Nice tryy...play again?" Christina mockingly saud as she grabbed luigi's crotch

The two teleported away somewhere else, leaving mario to cringe angrily.

"Damnit...ugh..I almost had them...the real mario is far, FAR away from here...ugh...I'll have to leave them to do their lovey-dove shit. I gotta take over this shitty kingdom, or i, daranga, the dark king, a disgraced!" The now named Daranga angrily yelled, fuming

With luigi and christina

Luigi and christina had teleported to the land of darkia, or daranga's kingdom. They had teleported to the outer edge of the kingdom, ready to save mario.

Luigi and christina looked around and surveyed the area,

They were literally in a pitch-black area with no light at all, none. There were voices and movement, however, which left the two baffled.

Back with bowser

"Ugh...stupid heroes...I'm the REAL hero! And I know what's REALLY going on...I've got to get to the dreamland to get the light stone...but in order to do that, I'll need to sacrifice the ideals, personality, and potentially the life of another person to do that..." Bowser talked to himself, pacing in his throne room

Bowser stopped pacing and looked over at a random koopa that had just entered the throne room.

"Like him..." Bowser mumbled, taking out his light-dreamifier from his shell. The light-dreamifier was a very powerful item. You simply use the light shot that comes out when you think "be blinded by the...LIGHT!". If the light shot hits another person, they fall asleep, granting access to the light-dreamworld, which held the light stone.

Bowser walked over to the koopa and thought the key phrase, pointing the tip at him. The shot hit the koopa, knocking him into dreams, and bowser was sucked into the light-dreamworld

**alright! Another successful plot twist! Anyways, this will probably not be updated for a bit, or more likely, infrequent updates. Anyways, aeromenca is out if here! Take care!**


	7. Bowser s Destiny

**So i realized i should be finishing all the fics i make instead of shorthanding them with bullcrap endings and since this is one of the very most popular ones, i decided to start here. Many improvements will be made over the course of this new year, considering my mistakes and improvements last year, i have made a plan. I shall fully finish some of the oldest fics i have, such as only the second fic i ever made, Pokemon:the tale of the sun, this one, kirby´s adventure through dreamland, etc. I hope you will appreaciate my efforts to make my empire at last great, enjoy the new chap!**

* * *

Once again with Luigi and Christina

In the area with utter blackness, they could hear voices and sense drawed some attention to where the heck they could be considering the fact that they had just been through so much. Then a slight, red light illuminated everything in sight. Luigi and Christina saw, the creatures of darkness staring back at them with their cold red eyes.

This was accompanied by a goosebumps of fear from Luigi, but he knew he had to be a man if he ever wanted to get out of this large pickle alive. He also was knowing their journey, Christina´s and his, was close to over. only they had only known that Bowser was the true hero here, as they could hear him from the microphone they planted on him.

¨Hes fighting somebody called ´Daranga´¨ Luigi told Christina, who jumped back in surprise

¨Daranga!? As in THE Daranga!? Thats the king of Darkness! Bowser may be in serious trouble!¨ Christina whispered back in a worried voice

Luigi was both shocked at how Christina knew that fact and that Bowser was in some serious trouble. He grabbed his end of the mic, and spoke into it.

¨Bowser, Be careful, thats the king of darkness! You need to beat him, but without that light stone, it does us no good!¨ Luigi spoke into the mic

* * *

Back with Bowser

He fought Daranga, Fighting with his claws and fangs. The close range fighting wasnt that effective, however, as the moves did little to harm Daranga and only enraged him. Meanwhile, Daranga fired dark blasts, and fired dark beams, used all kinds of powerful darkness based attacks. Bowser knew he was likely screwed without some projectiles of his own. Holding up his light stone, he knew he had to master the art of light-based attacks before fighting Daranga did him any good.

¨Hahahah! You know through the power of that stone! I am the king of Darkness!¨ Daranga noticed the fact that Bowser had been a sort of enlightened by the stone, and spoke up

Just then, Luigi´s message cut in.

¨Bowser. Be careful. thats the king of darkness! you need to beat him, but withou the light stone, it does us no good!¨ The mic on Bowser´s chin spoke

Bowser was shocked, wondering where the voice of Luigi was coming from. But he had little time to wonder, he needed information and a good fighting strategy fast, or he was as good as dead.

¨Bowser, take a good look at the terrain.¨ Luigi used the mic once again

He did so, and noticed the stone he was looking at a moment ago was sitting on a pedestal behind Daranga. A throne made of darkness sat about 50 yards or so away, and Daranga himself was right between 5 yards of him. His red eyes and dark hair were both menacing enough as it was, but the terrain was glowing red and was composed of dark spikes, which had been hurting Bowser as he fought the dark-haired fiend.

It hit him all of the sudden, he was in no shape to win at the moemnt. he had no projectile to pierce or hit Daranga while he had countless. He lacked the power to flatten the terrain. He was in no winning battle, and yet, he had no choice.

¨Your friend, Mario? Was it? Yeah, he was last seen heading for a certain temple in the regular realm. I think you shouold go join him, and leave me be for now! just no, however, that one day we WILL fight for the fate of the world...¨ Daranga said malacingly before teleporting Bowser back to Mario

* * *

With Mario

Mario was traveling the subspace emissary path, hoping to find something he noticed on the first time in here. He noticed some shards of blue glass. He wasnt sure what they could be...then Mario found one on the ground before him.

As he found one and bent over to pick it up, bowser appeared. He raged silently as he realized Mario was on a whole different pathway.

¨Mario! We need to leave, now! We have so much work to do! We gotta stop Daranga!¨ Bowser said as he grabbed Mario and teleported him back to the mushroom kingdom.

With that, Bowser and Mario headed back to the mushroom kingdom and to Bowser´s castle. They went into his throne room to talk things over.

¨What the heck.¨ Bowser finished after telling Mario what had happened

Mario took a deep breath, and knew he had to unsecret his secret.

¨Ok, im a smart guy here, so i shall help. You likely have a greater destiny ahead of you, Bowser. Every time you stole Peach, i was able to see the world in order to save her. I have learned much, and as such, i know of a place we may be able to go to see your destiny, The sand temple.¨ Mario revealed

Bowser nodded, not surprised, he had been very dumb before having to travel to escape from Mario. He had also learded much, though in a different area than Mario.

¨I heard of that. Its near the castle, lets go. They say of carvings on stone walls...¨ Bowser recalled

And with that, they headed to the temple. It was near the castle, in the Mario 64 pyramid. Upon heading in, the room looked ancient. It was lighted up by torches, and the walls were made of stone. But only one single passageway was visible. And it was lined with many carvings into stone walls resembling symbols.

Mario and Bowser slowly strolled down the path, and Mario noticed a way to dechiper them.

¨Ah! actually, Bowser, i think you can read these...try.¨ Mario said

Bowser surprised himself with the fact that he could, indeed read the carvings on a wall.

¨A heroes destiny is to save the world...and you must prove yourself. This path may only appear to those deemd worthy of being a hero, and only those may walk upon this hollowed path. At the end of the path lies a sword of great power, but it is only to be weilded by heroes.¨Bowser read, and Mario was quiet

¨But would that make me a hero too? OR both of us!? i guess we will find out...¨ Mario asked

They headed down the path, the light getting dimmer and dimmer as they headed deeper and deeper into the temple. Soon it was almost pitch black, and right when they couldnt see anything, a sword shone in a spotlight. Booby traps were nowhere to be found, and Mario thought this was rather odd.

The sword looked like a blade of pure light, it made light on its own. Mario walked up to the stone hilt in which it was stored, and tried to pull it out, it wouldnt come free. Then a voice startled them both, Bowser and Mario.

¨IMPOSTER! YOU SHALL PAY FOR TRYING TO WALK THE SACRED GROUNDS OF HEROES!¨ A echoey voice called

Then a stone statue came crashing down. Mario was crushed beneath the statue within an instant. It all happened so fast to Bowser, but somehow, he knew this had to happen. He calmly walked up to the hilt and pulled free the sword.

¨I am the ancient guardian of heroes.. And you are the most recent hero. Many have come here, many have died by my hands..¨ the ancient guardian spoke in a voice of power

He looked powerful, with a crown on his head, but he was just like a human. Two arms, two legs. But his arms wer bulky and powerful, and he was 20+ feet tall. His eyes shone gold whenever he spoke to Bowser.

¨I am here to answer the heroes questions.¨ The ancient guardian said

Bowser had many.

¨What happened to the pyramid that was here before?¨ Was his first

¨This was hidden, along with a second path, for those with an evil destiny. Only a soul of one with either trait can make this path appear.¨Was the response

Bowser shifted, and he was very uncertain of what was going on.

¨So this Daranga, King of Darkness...¨ He began

¨Your destiny lies within your heart, and only you can release it. But yes, the kind of Darkness rises as we speak. you did well to find me very rearly, although i am not the final test. This is only to arm you and to see your soul matches hero caliber.¨ The ancient guardian spoke

Bowser was starting to understand.

¨So i am the hero, and i have to prove myself...to get what i need to beat Daranga. Or else maybe his soul will plague everything?¨ Bowser asked

¨Yes. his soul is Darkness, if it is slayed, than darkness can never come again. But even so, there is another, Christina. She is the embodiment of the celestials. She plans to do much harm to the universe. that is all, please head out on your journey...¨ The ancient guardian warned

With that, Bowser was returned to his throne room, without Mario. He was deep in thought when a visitor came by...

* * *

**See what i mean, so much potential! I shall start writing more of this story, along with the other older ones! Im excited now! Aeromenca out!**


End file.
